eldlivefandomcom-20200215-history
Misuzu Sonokata
is the heroine of ēlDLIVE. She is an ēlDLIVE officer at the Solar System District Station and a second-year middle schooler at Shirobori Middle School. ' Appearance Misuzu has short greyish-blonde tan hair, fair skin and purple eyes. She is quite popular in her school for her beauty. Like Chuuta Kokonose, she usually wears the Shirobori Middle School uniform that consists of a white shirt with orange and white stripes around the collar and cuffs, and a checkered red skirt. Aside from her uniform, she wears her blue female ēlDLIVE uniform with white gloves and white shoes. Starting from Season 4, she starts to wear a silver, crescent shaped barrette given to her by Dr. Love that acts as a SPH curtain that helps her block Chuuta's smell. Before that, she wore a pair of purple nose clips. Personality Misuzu is a no-nonsense person. She takes almost everything seriously, especially when it comes about her duty as an ēlDLIVE officer. She is straight-forward on telling others of what she feels and has sharp tongue with no toleration for what she deems unnecessary or ridiculous, particularly Chuuta. An example of this is she occasionally says that Chuuta is unsuit to be an ēlDLIVE officer, but starts to warm-up to him a little. However, she does have a kind side that she rarely shows. She takes everything seriously because she genuinely wishes for peace and will show concern for her fellow ēlDLIVE members. And once she start to acknowledge someone, she will give him the praise that he deserves. History Misuzu's past is currently a mystery. At some point in her life, she was forced to take part in Dr. Love's Taklamakan Program, in which an SPH generating organ was transplanted into her. This procedure, however, caused the balance of her body to crumble and made her lose six months' worth of memories, and thus does not remember being part of the program. She was forced to rely on drugs in order to survive. In Season 5, she mentioned that she resented her father and the path he chose for her, which is the reason she became a ēlDLIVE officer. She joined ēlDLIVE around the same time as Veronica Borowczyk and Nina Mikhailovna Pavlova (Ninotchka). Her father followed her there to try to stop her from joining up, but she ignored him. Veronica, noticing the commotion, asked her why did she ignore her father, and this started an argument between them until Ninotchka showed up to them. From then on they became a group. Plot Season 1 Misuzu was ordered by Laine Brick some time ago to observe Chuuta Kokonose at Shirobori Middle School as he is a potential candidate to be an ēlDLIVE member. She encounters Chuuta while the two are in Home Ec class, only glaring at him, and later when overhearing him saying something perverted to Dolugh she calls him a pervert and tells him to die without leaving any traces. She later appears behind Laine Brick when Chuuta is transferred by Chips to the Solar System District Station and is revealed to be an officer of ēlDLIVE. Misuzu objects when Laine asks Chuuta to take the admission test to become an official member of ēlDLIVE because in her point of view, he mumbles to himself constantly, is a pervert, and lacks any team experience because he's always been alone. Misuzu gets into an argument with Chuuta, culminating with him calling her annoying by accident; she thinks he'll run home crying; Laine takes this as him accepting the test. Misuzu stays with Laine as Chuuta is transferred down to Earth for his admission test to arrest a criminal; Laine recalls the report that she has sent said that Chuuta is average in everything except for home economics, and that there seems to be nothing special about him; she reiterates this and thinks that he'll be killed by the Shabrolian criminal, she calls for Laine when Tateyan is about to be crushed to death; is surprised when Riggs, the deputy chief, says that Chuuta's SPH numbers are skyrocketing; and stunned when Chuuta suddenly uses a strange power to push the Shabrolian away The next day at school, she finishes up returning a ball in tennis; her friends compliment her on her skill; one of them notes that the boys have been staring at her. Misuzu's attention is on Chuuta who she claims to be simply observing and hope disappear without a trace. Misuzu visits Chuuta in the nurse's office after he's been hit hard in the crotch by the ball, she coincidentally shows up with Chuuta makes a perverted comment and is disgusted by him, she tells him to go to work since the night shift is coming, but when he seems hesitant, she asks if he's going to quit and run away. Misuzu leaves for the ēlDLIVE Earth branch office with Chuuta following; when he remarks that the base is dreary, she says that it's only meant for transfer and asks if he's serious about work. When the two arrive in the bridge they meet Chief Laine, who's about to go to bed but orders Misuzu to take Chuuta on a tour of the station. Misuzu gives Chuuta a tour of the station, showing him the medical bay, investigation room, and the various departments, including their own: the criminal investigation department, which has six divisions; she tells him that he's in the Second Division with her and Chips, and that their boss is Section Chief Madigan, but that if he sees him, he should run away. Suddenly, an alarm rings through the station signaling the escape of the criminal Dragrain from the detention cells through to the second transfer room; Misuzu and Chuuta rush there to help the officer in charge, Sheronimo, and Misuzu decides to give chase, telling Chuuta he's better off not coming, but he follows anyways. Misuzu and Chuuta transfer back to Earth near the branch station, and Misuzu narrowly avoids the station being thrown at her by Dragrain; she tells it to surrender or else she'll use force. * When Chuuta talks to Dolugh out loud about quitting ēlDLIVE because of the danger of fighting criminals, she tells him that it's unacceptable for an ēlDLIVE member to not fight criminals and that he should resign * Looks worried when Dragrain was about to attack an onld lady passing by, but Chuuta saves her; Dragrain was about to kill Chuuta, but she uses her SPH and transforms into her combat mode to kill it * Chips and a team of officers arrive after the fight, and she tells them to treat the Earthlings at the scene of the crime. She asks Chuuta why he's still there since he was quitting, but Chuuta, after being acknowledged by the old lady, gains a new resolve and says that if he's going to quit, he'll tell the chief himself. She turns away without a word * The next day, when Chuuta is having a checkup from Professor Isaac, Misuzu walks in to take her environmental adaptation medicine; Because of there is no gravity in the room, Chuuta sees her underwear and she kicks him * Later, Chuuta accidentally causes Mimi to get injured while trying to use Dolugh's power to catch a shoplifter stealing gum, who escaped; while he's at the hospital, she visits him to scold him about using Dolugh's power for non-work related activities, especially since there's no power like it on Earth, so using is dangerous; she tells him that ēlDLIVE will take care of it this time but he'll be punished if it ever happens again * Chips and Misuzu shows up to bring Chuuta to work after he brings dinner to Mimi; Misuzu tells that the shoplifter from before was actually an alien * At the station, they report for duty, but Laine tells them to go do something else since there weren't any cases for their level; Misuzu tells Chuuta to go pursue a case on his own to level up * Chuuta, doing his own investigation on the shoplifter, discovers that they're actually a murderer who has just murdered again; he convinces Laine to let him take on the case and is told to bring Misuzu and Chips to his office for a briefing; there, they are shown a picture of the truck used by the criminal to escape with gum, which is a valuable resource on the alien's planet, with the kanji characters for "East" and "High" on it; they figure out that it is the name of a highway and transfer down there * They land in the middle of the highway and Misuzu and Chips begin walking to the other side to search for the criminal; Chuuta stumbles upon it and discovers that the truck and alien are much smaller than they appeared in the photo; Misuzu arrives and cuts the truck open with her SPH, since the truck is protected by SPH, but just as she is about to arrest the criminal, it attaches itself to her face tightly and prevents her from breathing * Chuuta uses Dolugh's SPH to freeze the alien off and she thanks him begrudgingly; Chips is about to handcuff the alien but it screams that it'll rather be killed before exploding; Misuzu covers Chuuta with her body to protect him from the force of the explosion, and tells him that her debt to him is repaid * She is shocked to see the large criminal organization Demille's mark left behind by the alien, who was killed by them because it failed in its mission; Laine tells that there are reports that they will be targeting Earth soon, and that they should brace themselves; Misuzu asks Chuuta if he's scared, but he says he's not * Later, Chuuta and Misuzu get dressed up in their ēlDLIVE uniforms; she tells him not to go anywhere except for work in it; Tonto, another officer, joking asks when did they become such good friends, and Misuzu asks her if her head's screwed on right Season 2 * At school, Misuzu, along with the rest of the students, stand outside to listen to the principal's speech * Chuuta is remembering back to his training with Misuzu and Chips yesterday; Chips had brought in a machine to improve Chuuta's accuracy at catching criminals with his SPH; the machine could be set at different levels and targets will fly out of it that will require Chuuta to hit them with his SPH; after Chuuta completed his turn, she told Chips to turn it up to Level 20; even more targets than for Chuuta's turn flew out, but she hits them all with her SPH; Chips complimented her on this, but she told Chuuta that as members of the CID (Criminal Investigation Division), it is expected of them to be able to do something like this, since they are the ones that fight criminals; she then told him to dodge the SPH ring she was about to throw at him; Chuuta managed to dodge it thanks to Dolugh's warning, but accidentally blew away Chips in the process; he asked her angrily why she did that, and she told that she already warned him to dodge before; he asked her if she could dodge if he only told her to dodge, and she said that she could, even if he shortened "dodge" into "dog salmon" (Misuzu shortened the Japanese word for dodge, ''sakete, into sake, the Japanese word for dog salmon); when he asked her how did she get dog salmon from dodge, she stubbornly refused to explain and said dog salmon was dodge, annoying him; when Chips told them that he accidentally set the machine to Level 100 and a huge swarm of targets flew out, she told him to press the emergency stop button, but it did not work; just then, Tonto walked into bring Chips a notification, and she yelled for her to run when the swarm was about to attack her; she was shocked when Tonto defeated the swarm easily by batting at them; Chuuta repeated her words back to her that they should work harder as members of the CID to catch criminals at the scene, angering her and she told him that she shouldn't have told him to dodge, shocking him; they started to argue again * In the present day, Misuzu suddenly faints during the assembly * Chips arrives in a female humanoid robot suit pretending to be her mother to retrieve her; he shakes her awake to get her to call him "mama" so that people would buy his story * She gets carried away by Chips to the station * She did not wake up for three hours, and was placed in a water tank by Professor Isaac to replace body fluids * Because of the microphones attached to all the tanks, she heard Chuuta's outburst about wanting to see him naked; she tells him to disappear * Later, she along with the rest of Division 2 meets up with Laine and Melies at the bridge; she says that she didn't smell any SPH before falling unconscious, even though Dolugh did, but according to Professor Isaac, this may be because their sensitivies to SPH are different * Laine shows them pictures of two new transfer students at school, who might be suspicious, but she has no idea who they are * After leaving the bridge, Chuuta tries to apologize her about what happened in the water tanks; she says she's not mad, but still keeps her distance from him * The next day at school, she sees Chuuta with a pair of binoculars and asks him what they are for; when he says it's for watching the transfer students she tells him that it'll be too conspicuous * She is asked by Chuuta if she heard that Demille is coming to the Solar System; she replies that she had; when Chuuta wonders if the two transfer students might be Demille members, she tells him that he's imagining too much for someone who doesn't know anything * Chips radios Chuuta and Misuzu at school from the Earth branch to tell them that the transfer students had called in sick, and that the team tracking them yesterday found no suspicious activity; she excuses herself * The homeroom teacher announces that they will have a new transfer student today, shocking Misuzu Misuzu and Chips are taken to where Chuuta, Dolugh, and Gucchi are as hostages. Gucchi demands Chuuta to give him Dolugh, and in return he will free Misuzu and Chips, but Chuuta refuses. Sen threatens that they will kill Misuzu and Chips if he refuses to hand over Dolugh. Misuzu, already taken the medicine given by Isaac, drops the red fabric used for the medicine from her pocket, giving Chuuta a sign that she is awake. Noticing the sign, Chuuta and Dolugh uses Naminui to free Misuzu from Sen's grasp. Freed from her captor, Misuzu uses her SPH blades to kill both Sen and Sun and frees Chips. She guickly attacks Gucchi with her blades, which Gucchi easily deflects with his D Blade. Gucchi smashes the ground, causing the debris to hit Misuzu and she falls unconscious. As Chuuta and Gucchi are having a happy moment of their reunion, Misuzu regains her consciousness and attacks Gucchi, but he is able to escape. Asking Chuuta what he has gained from Gucchi, Chuuta tells her that Demille is attacking their ship. They send signals to Rein that they are all right and are transferred there to help. Misuzu and Chuuta watches the battle from the ship until Demille retreated. '''Arrest While having a lunch at the ship's canteen, Chuuta reluctantly asks Misuzu to help him writing his report. Misuzu agrees, saying that he needs to be a first-class officer so he won't be a hindrance. She also reveals that she is actually awake the whole time when she was captured and merely pretending to be unconscious to test Chuuta, something that Chuuta inwardly objects as not something that a comrade would do. However, surprisingly, Misuzu adds that Chuuta has made the right judgment at the situation. She then gives Chuuta the file that contains the data of his accident seven years ago given by Rein that might help him. Chuuta asks why Misuzu gave it to him, and she answers that Chuuta has the right to know since it's about his own past. Realizing that Misuzu did this for him, Chuuta thanks her. They are interrupted by Beralgo and his team who came to arrest Misuzu for being a spy. Oblivious, Misuzu asks what he meant. In response to her question, Velargo shows the video record that shows her cutting Dragnair's prison cell with her blade during her tour ship with Chuuta and Dolugh. Misuzu tries to reason with Velargo, but he won't listen and electrocuted her to silence her. Unconscious, she is handcuffed and taken away as Chuuta and Dolugh watches helplessly. Season 5 Misuzu shows up with Chuuta in Japan, sent there by ēlDLIVE to capture a Sukyanian alien who was causing explosions around the city. When Chuuta asked what was wrong with the suspect's body while they were chasing him, she told him that it was an allergic reaction, and Chips clarified that it was because Sukyanians were allergic to earth anesthesia, which causes their skin to trigger random explosions. After Chips gave her permission, she transformed into her SPH battle form to catch the suspect. One of the bystanders thought she was an angel, due to the wings growing from her back. When they encountered humans who were unconscious and covered in the explosives from the Sukyanian's skin. Chips said that one of them must stay behind to look after the victims, while the other go after the suspect. As Chuuta started to say that he will stay, Misuzu cuts him off and states that he will handle the arrest of the Sukyanian, much to Chuuta's surprise. When he starts to argue, she asked him if he had any confidence, which causes Chuuta to get angry and change his mind to go after the suspect. Misuzu says that would be helpful and tells him to be careful when Chuuta arrests him as his cerebrospinal fluid is toxic. Chuuta is confused because Misuzu seemed very out of character as she did not insult him. Chuuta and Veronica, who arrived later, chased the suspect out of a jewelry shop, but he kept eluding them. Dolugh suggested digging a hole to trap him in, and just when Chuuta asked out loud how they would do that, Misuzu appeared flying in the sky, saying that she will try. She threw two SPH hoops at the ground in front of the Sukyanian, creating a crater that trapped him, allowing the rest of the police to arrest him. After successfully arresting the Sukyanian, Chips compliments the team for their good cooperation, while pretending to act like Rein. Misuzu asked him if he was imitating someone. Suddenly, Riggs contacted the team, telling them that the suspect was actually a Demille member and therefore they have to quickly get away because his body contained an explosive device. However, he did not explode. Later, back at the station, Dr. Isaku tells the team that it turns out that the recorder inside the explosive device does not work, which was why Demille did not kill the Sukyanian. When Rein calls in from the ēlDLIVE headquarters later to say that he will be returning to station later and that he won't be attending the birthday party, Misuzu explains to Chuuta, who asked what that was, that every month their station throws a party for the staff that has their birthday that month. Dr. Isaku asked if Dr. Love was with him, to which he responded that he was on a date, shocking everyone, including Misuzu. Chuuta escapes into the hallway in order to get away from the rowdy atmosphere and to call his aunt to tell her he will be coming home late, and sees Misuzu standing at the windows overlooking space. He sees her taking pills and remembers that she used to take pills that she thought were environment adaptation pills. Chuuta tells her that he was going to call his aunt and asked if she called her family to tell them she was coming home late. Misuzu replied that she has no parents and a home. Chuuta apologizes profusely and says that she always seemed like she had somewhere to go back to, and Misuzu tells him that she was actually going somewhere far away to request transfer back to the station. Powers and Abilities SPH Misuzu's SPH can manifest as glowing pink rings. These rings are very sharp and can cut through large aliens, such as a Dragrain, with ease. She is able to change their size on a whim, even making them big enough for Chuuta to go through while he was learning to spacewalk. Misuzu can allow her SPH to cover her to create a combat form that changes her clothing to a light blue basque and gives her large white wings that allows her to fly. Pink, glowing lines appear around her waist, upper arms, and thighs. Trivia * Misuzu (美鈴) means "beautiful bell". * Misuzu's catchphrase is . Category:Female characters Category:ÉlDLIVE staff Category:ÉlDLIVE Investigation Officers Category:Earthlings Category:Characters Category:Solar System District Station